Leiste mi diario?
by Mikeiry
Summary: no es una idea muy original pero la verdad es mi primer fic aunque ya he subido otros este fue el 1º que escribi y el con mas errores


Hola este fue mi 1º fic de Naruto, que tiempos aquellos xD y como soy nueva aquí perdonen todos lo errores sobre todo los de ortografía. Bueno este es un pequeño fic de Naruhina espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios y criticas (de hecho creo que solo habrá criticas. Ahora al fic

En una aldea llamada Konoha nos encontramos con una linda señorita llamada Hinata, la cual iba caminando mirando el suelo hacia su campo de entrenamiento con una cara con una pequeña sonrisa que pasaba casi desapercibida para cualquiera. Iba caminando lentamente pero iba haciendo algo. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Estaba tarareando una canción y al parecer le gustaba, porque la tarareo hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento dejo una pequeña mochilita que llevaba en el suelo y comenzó a entrenar.

Hace ya varios días que ella estaba entrenando en ese lugar sola. Entreno hasta quedar exhausta y se sentó en el suelo a descasar un rato. Tomo su mochila y saco una pequeña colación (comida, merienda como la llamen en tu país) y empezó a comer; justo en ese momento

-Oye eso se ve delicioso – dijo una voz. Hinata se ruborizo recocería esa voz donde fuera esa voz era de…  
-Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la chica. Quien estaba ruborizada-.  
-Se ve delicioso, Hinata – dijo el chico.  
-Gra- gracias, Naruto-kun –dijo la chica  
-Bueno pero no he venido para hablarte de tu comida- dijo el rubio- si no porque- dijo con nerviosismo mirando el suelo – Hinata, tu hermana me dio esto – le dijo pasándole un pequeño cuaderno azul con brillos negros.  
-Pero es-es mi diario – grito la chica tomando su diario tratando de esconderlo-  
-Lo siento – le dijo con vergüenza el chico- no supe que era tu diario hasta que termine de leerlo.  
-Lo-lo leíste – grito la chica mas que aterrada  
-Si… de verdad lo lamento… no sabia…pero puedo preguntarte ¿Quién es el chico rubio de ojos azules del que tanto escribes?- pregunto el rubio con ingenuidad  
-Em…. Yo veras – Dijo la chica tartamudeando.  
-Sabes odio ese chico rubio de ojos azules – dijo el rubio- es un tonto como no se da cuenta de que tu estas enamorado de el.  
Hinata no pudo hacer más que reír, reír y reír  
-¿Por que te ríes? – Pregunto inocentemente el rubio-  
-Por que el chico rubio de ojos azules eres tu – Hinata inmediatamente se tapa la boca no podía creer que ella había dicho eso. En ese momento Hinata se puso mas roja que nunca (N/A: si es que eso es posible) y se desmayo.

Hinata despertó en un lugar que no era su casa nunca había estado ahí antes cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Esa persona entro a la habitación y le dijo:  
-Hinata, por fin has despertado- dijo Naruto  
-Naruto-kun –dijo la chica ahora entendía se había desmallado y ahora estaba en casa de Naruto.  
-Hinata sabes mientras dormías reflexione sobre lo que dijiste (N/A: Naruto puede reflexionar O.o) – dijo el rubio con un tono serio- y si lo ves desde tu punto de vista yo… - se hizo un pequeño silencio- soy el más grade tonto de la historia –concluyo el rubio-  
-Eso no es verdad Naruto – grito exaltada la chica- yo creo que tu eres una gran persona y estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido  
-Hinata, yo… -el chico de ojos azules y el chico estaba tan contento de que alguien le apreciara que le dio un gran abrazo-.  
-Naruto –suspiro contenta la chica en verdad estaba muy feliz-.  
-Hinata-chan –dijo el chico con la chica aun entre sus brazos- yo siempre fui despreciado por la aldea y tu siempre estuviste hay para mi cada vez que te necesite. Tú eres la persona que siempre me apoyo, Hinata, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.  
-Naruto-kun –exclamo Hinata llorando de felicidad-.

Naruto se separo de Hinata por un momento y se pauso de pie. Ante esto Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Naruto con las piernas hacia fuera (ya que antes seguía tapada). Naruto vio la posición en la que estaba Hinata y se arrodillo frente a ella

-Señorita Hyuuga (como se escriba), me daría el honor de convertirse en mi novia.- le dijo el chico de ojos azules el amor de la vida de Hinata.  
-Pero Naruto, ¿Que paso con Sakura-san? –Pregunto la chica poniendo un semblante que expresaba algo de pena-.  
-Sakura, ella nunca estuvo ahí cuando de veras la necesite ella no es como tu, además que se fijaría ella en mi con su Sasuke-kun – esto ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de Sakura-.  
jejeje -Hinata rió un poco y le dijo – Naruto seria un honor ser tu novia.  
-No, Hinata –dijo el chico rubio- el honor es todo mió –dicho esto beso tiernamente los labios de la chica.

Fin


End file.
